


Cyare'se'tuur

by aeryntheofficial



Series: Din Djarin (The Mandalorian) x Reader Oneshots [13]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, valentines day stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:15:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29433009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeryntheofficial/pseuds/aeryntheofficial
Summary: After stopping on a small planet for a break, Din discovers it's an important holiday and surprises reader with a gift and a very important question.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You, The Mandalorian/Reader
Series: Din Djarin (The Mandalorian) x Reader Oneshots [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2014675
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	Cyare'se'tuur

Being married to a Mandalorian presented its own challenges sometimes. Being married to a  _ beroya  _ however, presented a whole other set of challenges. 

Despite these challenges though, you have never been happier. Married to the love of your life with an adorable adoptive son isn’t where you had pictured yourself several years ago, but you wouldn’t change it for the world. Din had made it very clear to you from the beginning that being with him meant being in the life of bounty hunting. He wanted you to know that and he never expected you to actually stay with him. He had only hired you as a temporary caretaker of the child, but after your contracted time was up...you stayed anyways. And that's how you ended up here. 

With your small, melded together family that you wouldn’t change for the world. 

However, one of the challenges mentioned earlier had recently been brought to your attention after your trip into the town of the planet Din had stopped on. He had stated that you all needed a short break from travelling and picked a lightly populated planet to spend the week on. Din had even surprised you when he landed the crest in front of a small humble cottage a short ways from town. Mumbling into your thankful kiss that you all deserved some normalcy for once. 

“I’m going to head into town to get some supplies,” Din tells you as you carry your bags inside the small house. You look over to him, his helmet in hand as he stands by the door, “I shouldn’t be long.”

You smile as you walk over to him, reaching a hand up to rest against his cheek. His brown eyes are expressive as he looks at you, something that you find yourself never tiring of seeing since he first revealed his face to you. It’s like everytime you see him without his helmet is the first, and it makes your heart stutter all the same. 

“That sounds good, my love.” you stand lean up to press a quick kiss to his lips, “I’ll have some dinner ready when you get home.”

He smiles and nods, kissing your cheek before pulling away from you and slipping his helmet over his head. He gives your hand one small squeeze before he turns and leaves the cottage to head into town. 

»»————- ♡ ————-««

Din;s trip into town was just as quick as he had hoped, and he was back with you just as you had finished dinner. You all three ate in a comfortable silence, before you put grogu down for bed and sat on the couch in the living area of the cottage. Din had just finished starting a fire in the fireplace to ward off the chill in the air before he joined you, pulling you into his side snugly. You smiled contentedly as you leaned into him, relishing in the calm and peaceful atmosphere. However, you quickly noticed that something was off with your  _ riduur.  _ Really, you had noticed when he arrived back from the market. He just seemed...distracted. Like his mind was anywhere but here in the present. Even now, he felt stiff beside you, his fingers playing nervously with the hem of your shirt as he dragged his knuckles across the exposed skin of your hip. 

“Din?” you ask softly, bringing a hand up to take his free hand in your own, squeezing it softly, “Are you okay? You seem like something is bothering you.”

Your head rises softly from it;s place on his chest as he heaves a contemplative sigh, his hand stilling on your hip. “Do you know what today is?” he asks after a few beats of silence. 

At his question, you sit up slightly so you can look at him, brow pulled together in confusion. “No…” you begin, racking your brain for any kind of special date. “What is it? It’s not your birthday is it?” your eyes widen at the possibility of missing such an important date and you move to grab your holopad to find out the day, but light laughter and a gentle tug from your husband stops you. 

“It’s not my birthday,  _ mesh’la _ ,” he says gently, reaching into his pocket and producing a small velvet bag, “apparently it’s  _ cyare'se’tuur,”  _ he says, eyeing the small bag in his hand. “I’ve never really celebrated it before, but I remember it being celebrated on my planet as a child.”

You give him a perplexed look, not recognizing the mando’a word he just spoke. He must have sensed your confusion, because he continues. “The day of Loved Ones,” he explains, “or Lovers Day. A holiday to celebrate those around you that you love,” he says, extending the small bag out to you as he finishes. “Here.”

You take the gift slowly, and feel your heart flutter at the smile Din gives you at your hesitancy. “Open it,” he encourages. 

You listen and quickly open the drawstring closure of the bag, reaching in and drawing out the delicate parcel inside. When it’s fully revealed, you let out a small gasp, dropping the bag in favor of admiring the pendant hanging from the chain. It’s a small yellow flower, just like the ones that you had in your home world as a child. The flowers you haven’t seen in years but have yearned for since you left your small planet. 

You look up at your husband, hand clutching the jewelry tightly, “Din...you didn’t have to do this.”

He shrugs, and you can see a flush begin to creep up his neck as he speaks, “I didn’t originally have anything planned. But I saw the celebration happening in town and then I saw the necklace and remembered what you told me about the flowers-” he stops short and takes a deep breath, cutting off his rambling before following with, “It reminded me of you.”

You practically melt at his words, and you feel the familiar sting of tears in your eyes at the thoughtful gesture. You blink away the tears quickly, looking down at the delicate flower again before returning your gaze to the man in front of you. “Will you help me put it on?” 

Din nods once, taking the necklace from your fingers as you turn around. He drops the necklace around your neck gently, careful not to bump your head. He fumbles with the tiny clasp for a moment, his fingers brush against the back of your neck and send a shiver down your spine. When he finally has it secured, you turn back around to face him and look down at the pendant resting against your chest. 

“It’s beautiful,” you say softly, before looking up at your  _ riduur _ with regret in your eyes. But I...I don’t have anything for you. I didn’t know…”

Din shakes his head and reaches out to take your hands in his own, running his thumbs over your knuckles soothingly. “I have everything I could possibly need right under this roof,” he says, quickly cutting off your doubts. 

You move to say something, before he speaks again, another look of hesitancy in his eyes. “But...I do have something you could give me.”

For what felt like the millionth time that night, confusion sweeps through you as you gaze into familiar chocolate colored orbs. “Anything,” you breathe.

He lets out one last shaky sigh before he states his request. 

“Stay with me?” he asks, “Here, on this planet. In this house.” He clarifies quickly. “I know that I told you when we started this, before we got married, that I wouldn’t ever leave the life. But...I want  _ this,”  _ he gestures vaguely around yo both, “and I want it with you, forever. If you’ll have me.”

You can’t even seem to form the words you need to give him an answer. So you buy yourself some time by leaning forward and capturing his lips with yours. Your hands come up to cup his cheeks, his smattering of facial hair tickling your palms. His hands fall to your waist, fingers digging into the flesh there as he pulls you into his lap. You only pull away from him when it feels like you can no longer breathe despite wanting to do nothing else than keep kissing him. 

“Yes,” you gasp between pants for breath, resting your forehead against his own, “I would give that to you in a heartbeat Din Djarin,” you whisper, a smile splitting your lips at the realization that you get to spend forever here in this little cottage with your family. 

Din’s smile matches your own and he gives you another quick kiss, “ _ Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum,”  _ He mumbles against your lips, pulling you impossibly closer to him as he moves to nuzzle his face against your neck. 

You keep on smiling, running your hand through his hair as you rest your head on his shoulder and let him hold you in his arms.

“I love you too.”


End file.
